


En contra de la biología.

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg no es nadie, sólo es un delta en un mundo donde ellos están destinados a servir.<br/>Jamás pensó que su vida pudiera ser algo diferente hasta que encontró lo más parecido a un hogar en la casa de campo de los Holmes al lado de la señora Hudson y sus compañeros de trabajo, otro delta y una chica gamma. <br/>Las cosas cambiarán cuando la familia Holmes deciden ir a vivir a su casa de campo, las cosas jamás volverán a ser igual.</p>
<p>Introduciendo mi propio concepto de los delta y los gamma dentro del mundo de los alpha/omega/beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En contra de la biología.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



> Para Thais en esta Navidad, mil abrazos para ti mi querida OTP, te adoro.

-Ya déjalo.

La voz de la niña omega tenía un tono que denotaba pena, aunque había visto la escena entera sin inmutarse en absoluto, además de todo, ella fue la que al pasar comentó como si no fuera nada, que el beta la estaba mirando.

Era cierto, pero siempre lo había hecho. Desde que eran niños pequeños y él había llegado en compañía de su madre a trabajar en la casa. Tenía tal vez dos o tres años y la niña omega era un bebé recién nacido, con forme fueron creciendo en muchas ocasiones se le asignó como compañero de juegos para ella.

Pero ahora ella había cambiado, no correspondía a sus miradas con una sonrisa, no le dirigía más la palabra y parecía que no lo veía cuando pasaba a su lado. Y ahora esto, lo peor que le pudo haber hecho, el hermano alpha se lo tomó muy mal y lo golpeó hasta dejarlo tirado en el piso, la última patada se la dio en el rostro, el dolor fue tan agudo que pareció insoportable por unos momentos.

Después, cuando ellos se alejaron, se dio cuenta de que no se iba a morir por esto, que iba a sobrevivir aunque doliera de manera horrible. Tal vez eso fue peor, porque sabía que ellos eran sustituibles, que cuando su madre murió por la tuberculosis, ellos trajeron una nueva ama de llaves y no hubo nadie más que lo protegiera.

Él era el niño en el establo, pero ya no era un niño y tendría que encargarse de todo cuando el viejo delta con el que compartía el trabajo muriera. El trabajo era pesado, por fortuna sólo había seis caballos y cuando el señor de la casa salía por negocios, contaba hasta con tiempo libre.

El problema fue que la patada en el rostro le ocasionó una visión borrosa en el ojo izquierdo, las chicas de la cocina lo revisaron y dijeron que era por la inflamación. Pero aunque la inflamación bajó su visión se fue apagando, todo se volvió negro del lado izquierdo y sus actividades se vieron comprometidas por eso.

Dijeron que ya no servía y lo sacaron de su único hogar, donde estaban los recuerdos de su madre, los pocos buenos momentos de su vida. Tenía trece años cuando fue vendido a la familia Holmes, trabajaría en su casa de campo, ayudando a las tres personas que se encargaban de ella cuando la familia no estaba.

Una de ellas era un ama de llaves beta, él le tenía que decía señora Hudson, aunque no era una persona estricta y por las tardes lo recibía en la cocina para beber té de limón y comer galletas o pastel. Había trabajado mucho tiempo ahí, casi toda su vida, decía que cuando el señor y la señora Holmes eran más jóvenes siempre estaban viajando entre la ciudad y su casa de campo.

Ahora no sucedía de esa manera, la señora Holmes, quien por cierto tenía sólo catorce años en ese entonces, lo cual había sido un tremendo escándalo pero era ya cosa del pasado; había enfermado después de tener a su primer hijo, el niño era frágil y por lo mismo, pensaron que los aires del campo les harían un bien a ambos. La señora Hudson cuidó al pequeño cuando su madre pasaba días en la cama sin poder si quiera comer. Ella mejoró después de un tiempo, volvió casi a la normalidad sólo una extraña tos cuando trataba de hacer algún esfuerzo, como correr.

El problema es que el niño siempre estaba enfermo, se suponía que era un alpha, pero a los cinco años se veía tan pequeño que nadie creía que tuviera más de dos años.

Murió antes de poder cumplir seis años, los señores Holmes ligaban todos los recuerdos del niño a la casa de campo, por lo que la abandonaron y regresaron a la ciudad, no habían puesto un pie en ella desde hacía quince años.

Por lo mismo, no era un trabajo tan pesado, se había acostumbrado ya a su nueva visión y compensaba los problemas que le ocasionaba. La señora Hudson le había dado trabajo a otros dos rechazados, porque había sido ella la que había concertado su compra aunque oficialmente figuraba como que pertenecía a los Holmes.

La chica era una gamma, su madre la había escondido por once años, le había enseñado a cocinar, a coser, a bordar, pero jamás la dejó salir de la casa. Se suponía que los gammas no tenían ningún propósito, jamás se podría embarazar, era un callejón sin salida. La habrían hecho ir a una mina, considerada tan horrible que ni siquiera como servidumbre podría trabajar.

El chico era un delta como él, pero no venía de una familia ligada al servicio, al parecer la suya era una familia de alcurnia, que se habían topado de repente con un hijo delta. Aquello era una desgracia, ¿qué iban a hacer con ese niño? Los delta eran impuros, producto de relaciones degradantes, por lo menos podía reproducirse pero ¿quién lo querría?

El niño sintió el rechazo de la familia y huyó, se convirtió en un ladronzuelo que vivía en las calles de la ciudad. La señora Hudson lo salvó de esa vida, le dio asilo en la casa de campo. Así fue igual con él, tres rechazados y una beta, la sentían casi como su madre, hacían lo que les pidiera y lo hacían felices.

Pasaron tres años más para que las cosas cambiaran de nuevo.

La señora Hudson recibió una carta de la ciudad y se puso en acción de inmediato. Todas las puertas y ventanas fueron abiertas, se tuvo que sacudir absolutamente todo, lavar las vajillas y juegos de cubiertos, barrer, arreglar los cuartos, el jardín, el establo.

Todo entre cuatro personas.

Aunque con dos deltas era sencillo, su naturaleza hogareña los hacía excelentes en el servicio, por eso había familias enteras de deltas que eran manejados como posesiones por familias prominentes. Ellos no conocían otra cosa, sólo sabían servir. En algún punto les asignarían una pareja delta y la familia seguiría adelante, sirviendo. Por eso era tan mal visto que una familia acomodada tuviera un hijo delta, ¿qué secreto estaban ocultando?

Llegaron un viernes, dos semanas después de la carta. Traían un carruaje grande tirado por cuatro caballos, además de dos jinetes más. A él lo habían asignado para encargarse de los caballos y el jardín, la gamma estaría en la cocina y el otro delta ayudaría con las cosas básicas de la casa, limpiar chimeneas, fregar pisos y todo lo que tuviera que encargarle la señora Hudson. Esperaba que la señora trajera a sus propias sirvientas y mayordomos para ella y su esposo, de otra manera tendrían problemas.

Les pidió que estuviera presentes frente a la propiedad para recibirlos. Se puso su mejor ropa, la que no tenía nada roto y los zapatos nuevos que apenas le compraron. Hasta se habían bañado el día anterior. La señora Hudson les explicó que la señora Holmes había tenido otro hijo mientras estaba en la ciudad, ahora tenía diecisiete años y era un alpha. Pero ahora había tenido otro bebé, uno que parecía tener problemas para respirar y el médico de la familia ordenó que lo llevaran al campo, para que tuviera un aire mucho más puro y se recuperara de la afección pulmonar.

El carruaje se detuvo y salieron de él los dos Holmes, alpha y beta, decían que por esa razón a ella le costaba tanto tener hijos sanos, por ser una beta que jamás se quedaba callada y le daba por vestir pantalones y cabalgar de la manera inadecuada. Pero había sido la única pareja que pudo conquistar al hijo único de los Holmes, un alpha exitoso en los negocios.

-Martha –dijo ella a modo de saludo, la señora Hudson se inclinó ante ella, era más respeto que otra cosa, la señora Holmes siempre había sido una persona amable y por lo mismo, apreciada.- Veo que sigues manejando la casa con muy poco personal.

-Así es señora, no necesito a nadie más si ustedes no están aquí.

-¿Quiénes son estos?

La señora Holmes tenía derecho a preguntar, no conocía a ninguno de los tres porque llegaron en el tiempo en que la casa estaba sola.

-Este es Phil, es un delta que saqué de las calles hace ocho años. –El mencionado se sacó la gorra e hizo una reverencia adecuada, se notaban los años pasados con su familia biológica, no era para nada un chico criado en la calle.

-Esta es Sally, una gamma que estuvo a punto de ir a la mina de carbón hace siete años- La mencionada agachó sólo la cabeza y evitó mirar a nadie, también con ella era evidente la manera en que había sido criada, escondida, alejada de todos. Era muy raro que hablara y le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo a solas, casi siempre bordando algo.

-Y este es Greg, viene de una familia de deltas de servicio, lo compré hace tres años porque un alpha lo pateó en la cara y perdió la visión del ojo izquierdo, de seguro habría acabado en una mina de igual manera.

Se inclinó como su madre le había enseñado aunque las miradas de los señores Holmes eran pesadas y parecían estar juzgándolo. Sintió ganas de echar a correr y esconderse, era mucho mejor cuando sólo eran ellos y la señora Hudson. No podía negar que tenía miedo. Alzó la mirada y ladeó la cara para poder ver bien con su ojo derecho. Los señores Holmes sonreían, parecían complacidos por su presencia pese a sus orígenes tan inadecuados.

En ese momento bajaban del carruaje una niñera vestida de blanco con el bebé en brazos, de inmediato entró a la casa. Detrás de ella bajó un muchacho al que parecía molestarle estar ahí, miró todo críticamente de arriba para abajo. Él había vivido en la ciudad, sabía como se veían los muchachos de allá, parecía que no podían hacer ninguna clase de ejercicio y su peso tendía a subir, pese a ser alphas, la biología no competía bien con el sedentarismo.

Sin embargo, tenía lindo cabello rojo, piel blanca y un rostro cargado de pecas. Si tan sólo hubiera sonreído sería tan…

¿Bello?

Sintió que su cara enrojecía al pensar eso, lo cual era una tontería. Él era un delta de una familia de servicio, sería vendido de inmediato si algo estaba mal con él y tenía ya muchas cosas mal, como su ojo por ejemplo. No podía ahora ser presentado con sus dueños y terminar pensando en el hijo como alpha como bello.

No, no debía.

Estaba mal.

Era lo peor que podría pasarle.

Cuando alzó de nuevo la mirada era como si el hijo alpha supiera lo que le pasaba y lo que estaba pensando, sus ojos azules parecían estarlo analizando y destripando sus secretos directamente desde su cerebro.

-Mycroft –dijo la señora Holmes buscando atraer la atención de su hijo.- No te quedes ahí parado, saluda a la señora Hudson y entra a la casa.

Mycroft lo hizo, parecía una buena costumbre heredada de sus padres ser amable y agradecido con aquellos que se encargan de servirlos y más si era una beta bien pagada como la señora Hudson. Sin embargo, antes de entrar a la casa volvió a mirarlo, a él, no a Phil o a Sally, a él. Estaba seguro de que esa tenue media sonrisa en su rostro había sido para él.

Pero él era un delta, sólo eso, ¿qué podría querer con él un alpha un año mayor que él? No debería querer nada, debería estar concentrado en otras cosas, como buscar una beta o una omega para formar una nueva familia. Tal vez estudiar, aprender el negocio de su padre. Viajar, conocer el mundo.

Ir de cama en cama.

-Dicen que los deltas son estúpidos, que son una aberración de la naturaleza, que sus hijos son inservibles porque son otros deltas igual de estúpidos que los padres.

La voz lo sorprendió, se suponía que estaba a solas en su nuevo cuarto en el establo. Ante había dormido en las habitaciones de servicio de la casa pero ahora sus nuevas funciones lo obligaban a quedarse ahí.

-Dicen que los deltas nacieron para servir a los alphas, a los betas y los omegas, que sus vidas no valen más que lo que dice su amo.

La voz estaba muy cerca de él, ¿acaso estaba sentado en su cama? Esto no debería estar pasando, no era correcto, era lo peor del mundo, cuando los demás se enteraran sería su fin.

-Dicen que los deltas son omegas echados a perder y nada más.

Él estaba congelado, no se podía mover, ahora veía el rostro de Mycroft frente a él, mirándolo como si él fuera una presa y no un simple delta.

-Sin embargo –dijo y se relamió los labios, si no tuviera tanto miedo habría sentido algo al ver esa lengua- lo que yo creo es que nunca antes, ningún omega o beta, me habían hecho desear hacer esto.

El muchacho alpha estaba sobre de él, lo había sometido con un solo movimiento, estaba aspirando su olor, lamiendo su cuello, mordiendo sus labios, exigiendo entrar en su boca. Lo dejó porque no sabía qué más hacer, sin embargo, algo dentro de él se debatió ante la situación.

Un empujón dado con mucha fuerza logró que el alpha terminara en el piso. Supo que era el fin, que entraría en furia, que lo molería a golpes, que la fuerza de un alpha enojado lo terminaría por matar.

-Dicen que los deltas no son fuertes, que tal vez lo sean un poco más que un omega pero que no más que eso.

La voz no parecía molesta, el alpha se volvió a acercar a él y apretó sus brazos evaluándolo.

-Pero estos músculos que me han aventado son fuertes, muy fuertes.

De nuevo tuvo al alpha pegado a su cuello, aspirando y lamiendo, parecía estar disfrutando demasiado de eso.

-Me gustas delta. –Dijo casi como si lo hubiera gemido, Greg se estremeció pero tuvo la necesidad de corregir lo que acababa de decir el alpha.

-Mi nombre es Greg.

-Lo sé. –El alpha parecía estar sonriendo, volvió a besarlo hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas, hasta que tan sólo reposaba sobre su pecho. Era extraño, el alpha parecía exhausto por aquello y él no entendía la razón. Antes de que amaneciera salió de su cuarto para regresar a la casa. Él tuvo que levantarse para atender a los animales, limpiar el establo, acarrear el alimento.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado, seguro había sido un sueño, seguro una elaborada fantasía. Phil le avisó que el señor Holmes y su hijo saldrían a cabalgar después de desayunar, tuvo los caballos listos en la entrada principal varios minutos antes de que ellos salieran. Vestido con la ropa para montar el alpha se veía espectacular, pero dejó de mirarlo en cuando consideró que sería notado por ellos, no quería llamar su atención.

Ayudó al señor Holmes a montar, parecía acostumbrado a ello pero aun así no debía dejar de ofrecerse por si pudiera necesitarlo. Le tocó el turno a Mycroft, el alpha aceptó sus manos a modo de escalón para alcanzar su montura, no parecía ser asiduo jinete y se veía incomodo en la montura.

Le ofreció las riendas y él las tomó. Al mismo tiempo tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, la media sonrisa confiada apareció en su rostro y él sintió que su corazón latía con exagerada rapidez.

¿Entonces no había sido un sueño?

Los vio alejarse, tendría que esperarlos y estar al pendiente en caso de cualquier contingencia, sin embargo, su mente sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Mycroft Holmes, alpha heredero de un exitoso negocio marítimo, gustaba de él.

Así de simple, de un delta que servía a su familia.

De él.

De Greg.

**Author's Note:**

> Información sobre deltas y gamma basado en: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1233595/chapters/2530621 y https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3207364/6/A-History-of-Gender-Omegaverse


End file.
